Courage of the Heart
by Pricat
Summary: An new prophecy has unfolded involving the babe that Will and Matt found but a former enemy of the Guardians and has returned to Earth but wants Maya to be hers but the young Keeper's powers have been acting strange. Can the Guarduians stop this foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Courage of the Heart**

_A/N Here's my sequel to my other fic Daughter of the Heart. It's about a former enemy of the former Guardians wanting Maya to be hers after a mystical darkness begins to enter the Heart of Candracar and messes with Maya's Guardian powers. But also the baby Will and Matt found has magical powers like her mother's but doesn't want to use them for evil. I hope people like._

Prologue

It was a peaceful day in the realm of Candracar and the Oracle was worried because he sensed that something was about to unfold on Earth which would need the help of the Guardians of the Veil to stop but he had a feeling that Maya the young Keeper of the Heart of Candracar's twin wouldn't be able to control her powers and that darkness would enter the Heart.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked his father. He was Sukai's brother but had once been an astral drop that his father had made real.

He hoped that Sukai knew that something bad was going on.

But somebody else was on Earth, somebody Will and the former Guardians of the Veil had defeated. It was a former Keeper of the Heart but had plans for Maya.

"_I can't wait to see the look on Will's face when her daughter is mine!"_ the stranger thought........


	2. It Begins Once Again

**Courage of the Heart**

Sunlight poured through the window of Maya's bedroom. The girl was now seventeen but was sad getting up from bed. She'd had another dream about the Heart of Candracar acting weird but about a stranger with a link to her mother.

"_But who is that stranger that knows my Mom? Being the Keeper of the Heart always makes things happen." _she thought getting dressed in a shirt and jeans with black sneakers. She walked into the kitchen where Will was making breakfast.

"Morning Maya.

Could you do me a favour?

Can you walk Kendra to kindergarten today? Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and I have been requested to go to Candracar." she told her daughter as Maya sat down at the table.

"Sure Mom." Maya answered as she saw Kendra walk in dressed in green clothes with a stuffed frog back pack. Kendra was Maya's sister and had been the baby Will and Matt had found on Sukai's sixteenth birthday.

"Maya's taking you to school, okay honey?" Will told the five year old girl as she ate cereal.

"Okay Mommy." the girl told her.

But Maya was distracted walking Kendra to school. She was thinking about the dreams she'd been having but had decided not to tell Will yet.

"Maya is something wrong?

Is it to do with the Guardians of the Veil?" Kendra asked her.

Maya wondered how she knew that. "Mommy told me about them and that I came from another world and that I have powers but I'm not allowed to show people them." Kendra answered innocently as they arrived at the kindergarten.

Maya sighed as she walked to Sheffield Insititute and saw Sukai and the other Guardians of the Veil.

But in Candracar the Oracle was explaining things to Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia what was going on.

"You mean Nerissa's back but what is it to do with Kendra?" Will asked the Oracle.

"She...... is Nerissa's daughter. But sometimes the children of the enemy does not choose the path of the parent as is the case with Kendra but I would be worried with Maya." he answered but Will looked worried at him.

"Why would I be worrying?

I need to know!" the former Keeper of the Heart told the Oracle.

"Darkness will engulf the Heart of Candracar's twin filling your daughter with darkness too but we must hurry before..... somebody tries to make her their new protege. But if it happens....... only Maya's friends and family can help her her to re embrace the light and become the Keeper of the Heart." the Oracle told Will. She looked worried at that as the former Guardians left. But somebody was at Mount Thanos.

"They'll all pay especially Will when her precious little daughter helps me take over Earth and Candracar!" Nerissa cackled as she was in her younger form. Her dark magic was slowly getting stronger as she'd returned and had planned revenge on the former Guardians of the Veil especially Will since she'd became the Keeper of the Heart after Nerissa and she'd tried to make Will give it to her but she'd refused.

_"But that doesn't matter because soon the new Keeper of the Heart, Will's precious daughter will be mine and nothing can stop me_!" she thought as the lava churned fiercely.......


	3. Growing More Powerful

**Courage of the Heart**

Will was worried when she returned to Heatherfield but saw Sukai run up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked the girl nervous.

"It's Maya." she answered as the young Light of Candracar told her to follow her to the school where a thunder storm was happening and Maya was in the middle of it, surrounded in lightning and in a dark Guardian form.

"_No!_

_I have to stop her before she hurts people because unlike me, she can't control her Quinteness powers." _Will thought as she used her Heart of Candracar to transform into her Guardian form.

"What about me?" Sukai asked.

"No only I can go against her and calm her down.

We both have that power over electricity so let me deal with her." Will answered as she flew into the eye of the storm.

Maya laughed evilly at this.

"Hello Will.

You came to stop me, didn't you?" she said to her but Will froze because her daughter sounded like Nerissa when she talked in this form.

"Maya..... I have to get you to stop, okay?

Innocent people could get seriously hurt from this storm." Will yelled as lightning shot out of her hands hitting Maya but blocked it with her own lighting.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Maya said as Will growled. But then the young Keeper of the Heart was hit by an attack from the combined powers of the other Guardians of the Veil. Will watched as the storm faded as Maya was in her arms.

"It's a good thing you helped stop her before she hurt somebody." Will said as her feet touched the ground safely.

"It's no problem but will Maya be okay?

That wasn't like her to do something like that." Amelia asked softly.

"We don't know but I need to speak to the Oracle about this." Will told her.

But the Oracle had sensed that Maya's Heart of Candracar was being affected and needed to see Will which gave Nerissa the chance to get Maya to come with her.

Later that evening both Maya and Kendra were in the playground in the park on swings but the younger girl noticed that something was wrong with her sister and that she was sad.

But then Kendra felt strange as a woman with wavy black hair approached Maya.

"Hello Maya.

I see something isn't right with your Heart of Candracar." Nerissa said smiling like a Chesire cat.

"How do you know about that?

Who're you?" Maya asked curious.

"I am Nerissa and I was once the Keeper of the Heart like your mother. But your powers are growing stronger everyday but the Oracle and the other Guardians are worried but I can help you.

I'm also Kendra's mother." Nerissa told her as Kendra froze in fear at that.

"No you're not!

You're lying!

I don't even know you." Kendra replied as Matt showed up in Shagon form but was angry seeing Nerissa.

"What're you doing here?

Didn't you nearly hurt Will by making me your instrument of hatred last time?

What is your game this time witch?" he said angrily but saw Maya back away from her father when he tried to get her away from Nerissa.

"Let's go.

Are you with me or not Maya?" Nerissa asked the young Keeper of the Heart.

"If you can help me, then I'll come." Maya answered as she and Nerissa left but Kendra was crying as Matt put a wing around her to comfort her.

"It'll be alright honey.

Mommy, the other Guardians and I will get Maya back from that witch, I promise." he said as they went home......


	4. Haunted

**Courage of the Heart**

Will was angry that Nerissa had taken Maya and Matt understood.

He was worried about Kendra. The young girl had been sad since last night when Maya had left with Nerissa. Will smiled sadly as Vathek arrived at the apartment.

The ogre was watching Kendra while Will and Matt along with the other Guardians of the Veil.

He hoped that they would find Maya soon but he sighed seeing Kendra upset. He knew she missed her older sister.

"Uncle Vathek will the witch hurt Maya?" Kendra asked softly.

"I-I'm not sure but I know your parents will find her and stop Nerissa." he reassured her as she fell asleep in her bed. He sighed leaving the room and went into the living room.

He knew that Nerissa could be dangerous if Will and the others tried to take Maya back.

Maya wondered what bothered Nerissa right now.

"The Guardians of the Veil are approaching and I must make you mine before they take you away from me again and I won't lose the Heart of Candracar again!" she answered her as her magic glowed around her.

"But I thought I was already yours!" Maya told her.

"The only way to make you mine is for darkness to engulf your soul and totally darken your Heart of Candracar." Nerissa answered her as she began to chant as Maya's eyes felt heavy and closed.

"_Oh no!_

_Nerissa's started the spell already!_

_We have to stop her."_ Will thought as she and the Guardians of the Veil landed on Mount Thanos but they heard evil laughter.

"Who is that?" Sukai asked Will nervously as Nerissa was in her beauitful form.

"This is Nerissa. I'd hoped I would never have to face her again or that you learned about her. She was the Keeper of the Heart before me but she got corrupted by power and took control but the Oracle saw this and took the Heart of Candracar from her but gave it to Cassidy, one of her fellow Guardians but when she couldn't get it back, she..... destroyed Cassidy.

Furious at what Nerissa had done, the Oracle had her locked in Mount Thanos.

But she's making Maya like her and Guardian history will repeat itself." Will explained sadly holding back tears....... But Sukai and the other Guardians were angry as they prepared to fight but Nerissa laughed.

"There's no point Guardians.

I have already gotten to your precious daughter." she cackled as Maya's eyes glowed with dark magic....

Will then heard her daughter cackle evilly as she and the Guardians left.......


	5. Finding A Way to Help

**Courage of the Heart**

Will was nervous as she remembered what had happened to Maya because of Nerissa. She and the other Guardians of the Veil were worried but hoped that they could help Maya break Nerissa's spell. Vathek saw Kendra glow and was worried as she became a dragon.

"H-How did this happen?" Matt asked but Will sighed.

"This is what Kendra looks like really.

The Oracle used magic to make her look human to fit in but now the spell has been broken and we have to be careful." she answered him as Kendra looked at herself in the mirror.

She had purple scales but had silvery wings.

"Mommy what about Maya?

We have to save her." Kendra asked as Will agreed.

"Yes I know but the prophecy said that only your magic would be strong enough to stop Nerissa but you're not ready yet." she told her as the Heart of Candracar glowed brightly.

Sukai saw Amelia was sad.

Taranee was still worried about Nigel because she hadn't heard anything from Meridian or Elyon but was worried.

Nerissa cackled seeing that. She still had much to teach Maya about using her dark magic but would let her take care of her friends and fellow Guardians of the Veil.

But in Meridian Elyon was worried because nothing was working on Nigel and was worried. She didn't want to let Taranee down or hurt her further because of this but there was one thing that might help if Sukai helped her. She then used her magic to open a portal to Heatherfield and went through it. Meanwhile Maya cackled entering the Silver Dragon where her fellow Guardians were eating and talking.

"You okay?

You don't seem like yourself." Kimiko asked but Hay Lin stopped the others from helping her.

"Maya's under the influence of Nerissa, a former Keeper of the Heart and a very dark sorceroress. She tried to get Will to join her but failed but now she's taken over Maya's soul erasing the goodness and having only darkness remain." she told them. But Sukai's eyes glowed with bright light as magic surrounded her and hit Maya.

Hay Lin saw her vanish in anger.

But they were surprised to see Elyon appear.

"What're you doing here?" Amelia asked her surprised.

"I need Sukai's help.

I might be able to help your father but I need Sukai's help to do it." the young Queen of Meridian answered her but saw a portal appear.

Sukai then saw the others go through it and followed them. She wasn't sure if her powers as the Light of Candracar were strong enough to break the dark spell Phobos had put on Nigel but would have to try.......


End file.
